crônicas de rune midgard
by davi koji
Summary: um grupos de amigos decidem realizar uma grande aventura, mas antes do início da jornada, devem icomparecer para o local onde todos os aventureiros devem ir ao campo de treinamento dos aprendizes comentários e críticas é só enviar[afinal é minha 1º fic]
1. capítulo 1 koji início de uma jornada

Capitulo -1

Era uma típica noite de inverno, na capital Prontera, tudo parecia tranqüilo e silencioso.

. . . Bem, mas na verdade, nem tudo aparenta o que é, numa modesta casa perto de uma igreja, um jovem estava tendo um sonho.

Mas na verdade, eu, Koji, não estava tendo um sonho, e sim, um pesadelo, onde estava sendo perseguido por um Yoyo, atirando facas em minha direção com uma voz bem familiar:

- Oía a faca, oía a faca, moleque, vou te matar por ter comido a minha banana -diz com raiva.

De repente caio no chão, e não consigo me levantar. Fecho os olhos, mas quando os reabro, a paisagem havia mudado junto com o maldito Yoyo.

Eu me encontrava na beira de um lago, deitado debaixo de uma cerejeira, observando a paisagem, quando surge uma garota, cuja beleza era tão radiante que mal conseguia enxergá-la.

Ela deita no meu lado, carinhosamente passa a mão no meu cabelo, retirando-o do rosto, e toca seus lábios nos meus.

Sem pensar direito, e estando muito confuso lhe pergunto:

- Quem é você?

Mas ela apenas sorri, e não tirava olhos de mim.

Quando novamente ouço uma voz bem longe dizendo:

- Eita sonho bom ,mas está na hora de acordar ,Koji, você está atrasado!

A misteriosa menina e a bela paisagem vão sumindo, e sendo substituídas pela a escuridão, sem poder me levantar, vejo ainda na escuridão aquele sorriso, cheio de doçura e a voz continuava a falar:

- Argh, desisto, se não vai por bem. Vai por mal. Punho de tigre!

Acordo com uma forte batida na cabeça, quando reparei que estava do outro lado do quarto, cheio de lascas de madeira em cima de meus cabelos castanhos, com o braço esmigalhado e doendo para caramba. O que restara da minha cama, estava do lado da minha mãe com uma cara muito mal-humorada.

-Você tem menos de meia hora para tomar café, se arrumar e ir para o treino, pois o seu pai, já foi chamar o Rukairo para vocês se encontrarem no caminho, agora vai.

Arrastei-me até a cozinha, e tentei descansar e comer uma banana com apenas um braço, quando ouvi a voz do Yoyo dizendo:

- Bom dia, Koji.

Com medo de receber uma facada engoli a banana e me taquei de baixo da mesa para me proteger.

Sem entender nada, minha irmã olha embaixo da mesa e pergunta:

- O que há contigo, moleque?

Respondi saindo debaixo da mesa

- Nada não.

Minha irmã me retrucou:

-Se não é nada, então me diga como um Yoyo com minha voz te atacaria.

Imediatamente, me lembrei, que Kany havia se tornado uma sábia, há duas semanas e tinha uma grande habilidade de ler mente, com medo de responder, ri abobalhado. Minha irmã falou:

-Me diga pareço, ou não com o Yoyo?

"Não, você se parece mais com uma senhora orc do que com Yoyo".-pensei.

Um segundo depois, meu braço quebrado foi devidamente congelado, e Kany saiu da cozinha com a mão soltando faísca.

"Bem, pelo menos já não preciso imobilizar o braço" -pensei.

Depois de comer, peguei minha mochila e coloquei dentro dela: roupas, faca, comida, minha sacola de zenys e fui para a porta onde minha mãe me esperava e falou:

- Koji, leve isto.

Entregou-me uma sacola, retribui:

- Obrigado. –Embora tivesse com uma enorme vontade de ver o que tinha dentro daquele envelope, não o abri por respeito e por medo de minha mãe.

Antes que minha mãe entrasse em casa, ela falou:

- Muito cuidado hoje está ventando muito e a força da natureza é uma das coisas mais impressionantes do mundo-disse fazendo carinho em minha cabeça, bagunçando meus cabelos castanhos.

Respondi:

- Está bem mãe, tchau.- falei, dando lhe um forte abraço, antes de ir embora

Comecei minha longa caminhada , quando já estava no meio do caminho em direção ao campo de treino, bateu um vento forte.

"Nossa, minha mãe estava correta, a força da natureza é realmente impressionante".-pensei.

Quando de repente escuto uma voz, dizendo ao meu lado "ai".

Virei-me para olhar o que estava ocorrendo e vi duas espadachins, que estavam tentando abaixar as saias, que estavam sendo levantadas pelo vento.

"Vamos dar três vivas pela força da natureza e por esta maravilhosa oportunidade" –pensei. Mas disse:

- Me perdoem senhoritas.

Sai correndo antes que elas pudessem sacar as espadas , e corri até que elas saíssem de vista. Andei mais alguns metros, e encontrei pouco antes de avistar o castelo, um dos meus grandes amigos que mora em Izlude, cidade perto de PronteraRuikairo. Então falei:

- Como está, Rukairo?

E ele me respondeu friamente:

- Bem.

Retruquei:

- Nossa Ruikairo você deveria melhorar seu humor!

Embora tivesse me arrependido de falar isto, porque ele começou a fazer piadas pelo fato de eu ter vistos as espadachins.

Ao nos reparamos em frente do castelo entramos nele, e encontramos meu primo Kuagara. Observando o salão, vimos que havia várias pessoas que como nós buscavam uma grande aventura.


	2. capítulo 1 kuagara início de uma jornada

Num olhar sombrio da noite, lá estava eu vendo aquela caverna grande e obscura, minha mente dizia para eu ir lá, mas meu medo dizia pra fica sem pensar direito (que é uma das coisas que eu normalmente faço) entrei, e lá estava um grande Bruxo na minha frente, pronto para me massacrar. Ele berrou e o eco saiu pela caverna:

-MORRA DESGRAÇADO!!SUA MORTE ME DARÁ PODER!HUAHAHAHAHA!!

Em um ato de fúria, respondi firmemente.

-Você não tem força para derrubar uma mosca do tamanho do meu dedo, quanto mais me derrotar.

Novamente, falei sem pensar (droga, já era pra eu te parado com isso).

-INSOLENTE. AQUI SERÁ SEU TUMULO! E EU, O SEU CEIFADOR!!HAHAHAHAHA!

-IRA DE THOR!!!!

Minha única chance era dar um golpe certeiro em seu coração. Quando retirei a faca da bainha, uma flecha passa rente a minha cabeça, acertando o peito de meu rival.

Quando olho para traz vejo...

-**UMA GAROTA, ELA NÃO PODE TER DERROTADO ELE COM UMA FLECHA!EU VOU MATA-LA, E DEPOIS VOU PARTIR SEU CORPO EM PEDAÇOS BEM, BEM PEQUENINOS.**

Com um olhar que me irritava a cada segundo. Quando ela chegou perto de mim, me disse.

-FSHH!De primeira.

Quando ela disse aquilo, meus olhos estavam em chamas, estava com tramanha raiva daquele projeto de arqueira vadia, que mal conseguia falar direito:

-Ele era me...

-CRIANÇA MALDITA VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTÁ MECHENDO COM UM SENHOR DAS TREVAS!!!!!????

Respondi rápido.

-Agora que o vosso verme falou, eu sei.

De dentro do bruxo saiu um demônio, e me lançou com força contra a parede, quando fui levantar cai novamente, mas no chão do meu a cara no chão e disse

-Sujeira tem um gosto bom.

Levantei, hoje seria um grande dia, o dia que eu, Kuagara Koshiro Kamirimyo iria me tornar aprendiz. Finalmente esse dia havia chegado.

Ao chegar na sala, o café já estava posto, meu pai estava lendo um livro, enquanto minha mãe alimentando os nossos Porings.

Depois que terminei o café, meu pai veio falar comigo e minha mãe foi trinar com o arco.

Quando ele veio falar comigo estva bem sério, parecia ser um outro lado do meu pai que eu não conhecia, pois ele sempre estava de bom humor e todos da cidade diziam que ele era uma boa pessoa, percebendo que estava meio assustado, disse brandamente:

-Filho, havia uma época em que os humanos e os monstros tinham entrado em guerra. A luta durou vários anos, eu era um grande bruxo, sua mãe uma excelente caçadora, seu tio um glorioso templário e sua tia uma habilidosa mestra. A guerra estava a ponto de terminar, até que um grupo de guerreiros passou para o lado dos monstros e contra a paz em Rune-Migrad, dentre estes guerreiros havia um bruxo muito poderoso que foi sucumbido pela magia das trevas devido à morte de seus familiares, eu e sua mãe havíamos recebido a missão de acabar com este monstro, a luta foi difícil e quando estávamos prontos para derrotá-lo, ele me lançou uma maldição apenas não conseguiu me mata,porque sua mãe disparou dezenas de flechas contra ele, porém ele fugiu, jurando vingança, essa tatuagem em forma de fogo que você tem no peito é a maldição que ele havia lançado, após alguns anos de estudo descobrimos aqueles que fossem marcado por esta maldição, não poderiam usar todo o seu poder, pois se ele chegasse ao seu limite e tentasse usar o seu poder ou uma forma de energia concentrada que pode ser chamada de "ki", acabaria conjurando as magias das trevas que existem em cada ser.

-Mas pai, se o bruxo te deu poder, não seria perigoso para ele?

-Sim filho, seria perigoso tanto para os meus inimigos, mas para meus amigos também, porque não se sabe do que a pessoa é capaz de fazer quando está se lidando com magia das trevas.

-Então eu só posso usar a magia quando estiver sozinho com o inimigo.

-não, você nunca deve liberar este tipo de magia, por causa da maldição cada vez que você utilizar a magia, o seu corpo irá desintegrar se de dentro para fora. Então ao escolher a carreira que você queira ser, eu peço que você escolha que seja um arqueiro, pois este tipo de profissão é umas das poucas que não usa algum tipo de magia.

-mas pai, eu gostaria de me tornar mago!!!.

-Sim, eu sei filho, mas se você se tornar arqueiro, o risco de você machucar a si próprio ou de um de seus amigos é menor.

Abaixei a cabeça e pensei um pouco.

-Pai, me tornarei mago pelo meu prazer e para que eu acabe com essa maldição, não adianta ficar fazendo cena. Eu gostaria de saber como quebro essa maldição.- falei

-Você precisa matar o Bruxo que fez isso antes dos 15 anos assim estará livre se não conseguir tente matá-lo do mesmo jeito para seu filho não ter essa maldição como você.

-Eu me esforçarei pai com a dignidade do mago que serei. – droga, pensei, infelizmente terei que conseguir derrotá-lo vai ser difícil, mas assim será bom, pois me vingarei da **PESTE DAQUELA GAROTA.**

-Vou me arrumar e me vou. – disse a meu pai e corri para meu quarto.

-Tudo bem, meu filho, você pode se tornar um mago eu não tenho direito de intervir nas suas decisões, mas antes quero que me prometa que não vão contar is to para ninguém, entendeu?

-Não entendi, mas prometo que não vou contar para ninguém.-falei antes de ir para o quarto e sair de casa.


	3. capítulo 1 Rukairo início de uma jornada

Acordei com o barulho vindo do andar de baixo.Pelo que parecia a maioria dos espadachins já haviam se reunidos na grande mesa de reuniões. -Aff, pensei, aqueles que pertubarem o meu sono não serão perdoados, a não ser que me paguem o almoço, é claro!

Olhei em volta do meu quarto e comecei a arrumá-lo, logo após, peguei minha mochila e coloquei minhas roupas, as poções e a faca. Vesti minha camisa e desci.

Tomei meu café no típico canto da sala, onde não atrapalhava a reunião, quando já estava subindo uma voz familiar me chamou:

- Rukairo, venha se reunir conosco –chamava Shunsui, o pai de Koji.

Sem dizer nada, fui até a mesa e me sentei numa cadeira ao lado de Shunsui

- Você sabe o por que de eu estar aqui junto com toda acavalaria de Izlude, Rukairo?-perguntou Shunsui

-Hum...,Vocês estão fazendo uma reunião para uma batalha que talvez esta por vir ou estão preparando mais uma aula de kenjutsu. – deduziu

-não, estamos todos reunidos para brindar o inicio de sua jornada e comemorar todos este anos que você esteve conosco na cavalaria de izlude, embora eu seja do grupo de paladinos de Prontera, mas vamos lá.Um brinde ao mais novo aventureiro de Rume-Midgard e que estes aventureiros sejam abençoados pelo deus Odin.-gritou orgulhoso o paladino

Todos levantaram as taças e beberam.

-Muito obrigado e gostaria de agradecer a vocês de Izlude por me acolherem na cavalaria. – agradeci

Que nada, Rukairo, foi uma honra cuidar de você neste longo tempo em que esteve conosco, você tem a mesma coragem de seu pai e a mesma determinação de sua mãe, pena que eles faleceram na grande guerra, mas depois podemos visitá-los no cemitério de Prontera - disse o chefe da cavalaria.

-Farei isso, mas agora preciso me apressar, não quero chegar atrasado no campo de treinamento - falei indo para meu quarto pegar meus pertences.

Quando desci todos já haviam ido para os seus postos, apenas Shunsui me esperava.Vendo que havia chegado disse:

-Vamos, eu te acompanho até o portão da cidade.

E fomos caminhando pela rua observando a cidade acordar calmamente.

-O koji já deve ter acordado, se não estiver a Nanao-chan acordou ele, vocês podem se encontrar no caminho e irem juntos.-sugeriu o paladino

-ok - disse

Chegando ao portão Shunsui pediu para apararmos fomos até um banco e descansamos.

- Rukairo,quero te dizer uma coisa - fez uma pausa e viu que estava prestando atenção em suas palavras, tomando fôlego continuou -Você sabe que conheci o seu pai e sua mãe, e que nos éramos grande amigos, e nós lutamos juntos na guerra, há muito tempo atrás quando eles faleceram.

-ok - disse firme, embora estivesse surpreso pelo seu olhar sério.

-Bem... Seu pai era o meu melhor amigo e me escolheu para ser seu padrinho, assim que você fez 2 anos, eu e Nanao-chan fizemos o que estava em nosso alcance para que você tivesse uma vida saudável e melhor. No dia do aniversário de sua mãe seu pai me entregou dois presentes que deveriam ser dados a você assim que partisse para o mundo afora.Tome-disse entregando um embrulho que parecia conter uma espada e um amuleto que possuía uma esmeralda - esta espada pertencia ao seu pai, e ele disse assim que você recebesse isto, deveria tentar descobri o por que de usar esta espada, e este amuleto era de sua mãe e ela queria que desse ele para uma pessoa que achasse especial. –de repente o paladino se ajoelho e disse - Antes gostaria de pedir perdão por não ter te contado isto, Perdoe me.

-não estou com raiva, apenas agradeço por tudo que vocês fizeram por mim nestes últimos anos – disse esupefado pelo fato de um paladino estar se ajoelhando diante de mim.

-ora, que isso disse, já estava na hora de você saber disso, afinal daqui a pouco você já vai estar levando aquelas duas espadachins que acabaram de chegar para cama.

-O QUE!!!-Gritei indignado

Brincadeira –disse- mas agora eu vou indo, pois se eu me atrasar para ir ao meu posto, Nanao-chan vai me receber quando chegar em casa com um soco.Até outro dia.

Fui indo para o portão e passei pelas duas espadachins que o Shunsui havia mencionado, e escutei que elas falando de um garoto tarado sexual que olhou por baixo de suas saias, após um vento levantá-las.

Um dez minutos de caminha da se passaram, e encontrei koji mencionei para ele o caso das garotas e do tarado.Fiquei surpreso quando ele me disse que o tarado tinha sido ele não resisti e gritei:

-koji seu tarado sexual

-Cala a boca, invejoso - disse Koji

Mal percebemos que já havíamos chegado ao castelo onde seria o nosso treinamento, atravessamos o portão de entrada e andávamos para frente onde nosso futuro nos esperava.


	4. idiotas em treinamento

* * *

Após uns minutos de espera, ouvimos vozes vindo por trás de uma porta, que ficava atrás de uma enorme mesa no fundo do salão. A atenção de todos presentes se voltará para a porta ansiosos, esperando que algo inédito fosse ocorrer.

A porta se abriu e dela saiu um homem e uma mulher usando uma capa preta, eles pedirão para que todos se sentassem nas cadeiras, que misteriosamente havia aparecido em tornos das pessoas, koji, kuagara e Rukairo sentarão um no lado do outro prestando atenção ao que os homens diziam.

-bom dia, meu nome é Leah, sou sua primeira examinadora, eu e meu colega Ichin, vamos realizar um teste para verificar seus conhecimentos básicos e ver se vocês podem acompanhar a primeira etapa de treinamento. Alguma pergunta? -disse a estranha mulher magra de cabelos negros oleosos e de olhos violetas.

-Quanto tempo teremos para realizar o teste -disse uma menina loira que usava tranças para prender o cabelo.

-Vocês terão três horas para realizar o teste -disse Ichin, cujos cabelos também eram negros e seus olhos eram verdes.

-O que acontecerá com aqueles que não passarem?-perguntou uma voz fina de um menino e que parecia bastante nervoso.

-Aqueles que não passarem terão que voltar para casa e só voltarem no próximo ano.-disse Leah.

-Isto é injusto-disse um menino de cabelo preto - Se não conseguirmos passar neste teste de meia tigela, teremos que esperar este bocado de tempo.

-meu caro rapaz, nó que fazemos as regra deste teste, mas se você não concorda com ele pode se retirar.- falou Ichin com um tom sério

Mas ninguém parecia querer sair do lugar sem realizar o teste.Percebendo que não seria mais interrompida Leah continuou.

-Como Ichin disse, vocês terão três horas para realizar o teste, aqueles que colarem e forem pegos serão automaticamente eliminados e não participarão da segunda etapa do treino, agora vocês poderiam ficar um instante lá fora em quanto nós organizamos o salão para o teste.- finalizou Leah

Houve uma barulheira de cadeiras sendo arrastadas para trás e um empurra pra lá e pra cá. O trio saiu, após de todos saírem, ao passar pelo portão foram até uma arvore e descansaram embaixo dela.

-Um teste, um teste, como eles querem que nós realizemos um teste, logo de manhã, isto é um absurdo!- resmungou Rukairo

-Relaxa, um teste de conhecimento básico não deve ser muito difícil-disse koji tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Difícil! Estes testes são preparados pela elite de guerreiros, os cavaleiros de Izlude me disseram que este teste tem como objetivo eliminar 60 dos competidores.- reclamou Rukairo

-Ora, Ora se não é o idiota do Rukairo e seus amigos -disse uma voz vindo atrás da arvore.

-Olá, Myul, como está? – perguntou Koji

-Myul, que bom que você esta aqui pelo menos eu não vou ser o ultimo colocado neste teste- debochou Rukairo -você esta me chamando de burro?- disse Myul com raiva

-finalmente uma dedução – falou Rukairo se ajoelhando fingindo que orava.

-seu cretino!-gritou Myul que não agüentou e partiu para cima.

-Koji, você acha que devemos interromper a briga? – Pergunto Kuagara.

-Apenas vou interromper se eles pegarem nas armas - falou Koji

-hum...Está bem, espera um pouco que vou pegar uns cogumelos perto daquele lago e já volto - disse kuagara e indo embora.

Koji ficou olhando o colega indo embora, quando virou viu que o menino tímido que havia ficado nervoso ao pergunta à examinadora estava olhando a briga dos dois rapazes, acompanhado de uma linda jovem ruiva.

-já chega – berrou Myul tirando sua faca da mochila

-Nisto concordo contigo - disse Rukairo tirando sua faca da bainha que estava pendurada na cintura

-Vocês dois parem com isso – disse koji tentando separar os dois se pondo entre eles, e puxando sua faca.

Ao olhar pros dois jovens viu que eles não estavam olhando para ele, e sim para uma faca que estava em seu pescoço e para uma pessoa, que estava atrás de sua costa e que havia imobilizado.

-Por que você está impedindo os dois de brigarem - disse a voz da pessoa em sua costa

-Se você não percebe, estou impendido eles de se matarem - disse Koji

-Sabia que, quando dois guerreiros se enfrentam não há uma maneira melhor de se entenderem, do que com suas espadas – disse à voz que parecia ser de uma garota.

-não sabia que para pessoas de entenderem numa devia ter mortes. – falou koji para a menina

-Se as pessoas não morressem então qual seria o sentido de realizar uma luta,

as batalhas não servem para saber quem são os mais fortes.-protestou a garota

-mas as mortes trazem somente infelicidades para as pessoas, quantas já não sofreram com a morte de seus entes queridos, eu apenas luto para evitar conflitos ingênuos como ocorreu à quinze anos atrás.-falou koji

-hum...-resmungou a garota – Você...-falou a garota de maneira branda, mas foi interrompida por a chegada do menino que estava junto com a ruiva, sua aparência estava assustador, seu cabelo negro estava desarrumados e tinha pequenos gravetos grudados nele, sua blusa tinha pequenos furos, e o menino parecia preste a chorar.

-Yumi, fui atacado por porings - disse para a menina –o que vocês estão fazendo?-perguntou o garoto ao olhar o grupo e as facas que estavam segurando.

-Não estamos fazendo nada, Ryu. Venha, vamos lavar seu rosto -falou Yumi dando a mão ao Renji e indo para o castelo.

-Espere eu vou com vocês – disse Myul, guardando sua faca e indo com a dupla.

Ainda em pé, koji e Rukairo observavam o trio indo embora até a chegada de kuagara. Percebendo que havia algo de estranho perguntou:

-o que houve?

-ocorreu nada de mais, kuagara - disse Rukairo guardando a arma e sentando em cima de uma pedra

-é, não ocorreu nada - falou, deitando embaixo da árvore sem tirar os olhos da yumi, e nem perceber que ela não parava de olhar para onde estavam.

-tudo bem – afirmou kuagara

-conseguiu os cogumelos? - perguntou koji

-não, houve um pequeno problema.- falou kuagara

-qual foi este grande problema de encontrar um simples cogumelo, a pedra te indicou um caminho e você se perdeu? - debochou Rukairo

-hahahahaha, mas que piada sem graça –disse irritado kuagara

De repente o grupo escuta uma voz vinda da direção do castelo dizendo:

-Todos da piralhada para dentro que o teste vai começar.

* * *

parte 2 capitulo 2 (kuagara)

Chequei ao lago e vi um esporo pulando com pressa. Corri em direção a ele e pequei minha faca, o ataquei por traz dando um golpe sangrento em seu corpo, mas logo em seguida ele se virou e me deu uma mordida na perna; dei dois paços para traz e revidei com uma facada na cabeça do bicho, de repente o esporo começou a rodar que nem um doido me acertando com três golpes seguidos. Cai no chão meio tonto, mas rapidamente levantei para dar o ultimo golpe na cabeça do esporo no mesmo lugar onde tinha feito o segundo ataque, quando uma faca acerta o esporo por traz, uma garota sai de traz da árvore e finca a espada mais forte ainda e realiza um movimento vertical cortando ao meio, logo após a garota cortar o esporo mais duas garotas apareceram, uma delas ao ver sangue desmaiou.

Enfurecido eu gritei

**-PORQUE VOCÊ GAROTAS FICAM SE METENDO EM MEU CAMINHO, VOCÊS SÓ EXISTEM PARA ME ATRAPALHAR, VOCÊS SÃO UM LIXO QUE SE ENTROMETEM ONDE NÃO SÃO CHAMADAS, ISSO ME DA UMA RAIVA!!!**

-Porque se importa tanto? Só porque somos melhores que você? – falou a menina que havia cortado o esporo

-**VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COM QUEM ESTÃO FALANDO É ARRISCADO DEMAIS FALAR COMIGO ASSIM!!!**

-Porque você vai cuspir vento pela boca?

Joguei minha faca contra elas acertando a árvore onde elas estavam (embora certar um alvo imóvel seja uma tarefa muito difícil para o Kuagara) e disse com um olhar sombrio e com minha tatuagem brilhando:

-Da próxima vez, acertarei o seu coração.

-Faça isso e a que sobreviver te matará.

Senti-me em uma situação complicada eram três contra um fiz o que eu poderia fazer.

-Vem cá vocês tem nome?

Uma das mais altas, que possuía os olhos de cor verdes e um cabelo castanho comprido disse:

-Meu nome é Miho, muito prazer emobaka.

Kuagara já com uma veia da testa quase estourando de muita raiva, olha pra outra garota.

A mais baixa de cabelos de cor esverdeados liso e curto que catando umas moedas que deixei cair no chão falou:

-Meu nome é Yunna e você não tem mais moedas para deixar cair no chão e me dar.

-Não esta era todo o meu estoque.

-Mas que pobretão imprestável que você é.

A loira que havia desmaiado de olhos azuis ao se levantar, após ter sido acordada por uma de suas amigas disse:

-Meu nome é Keiko.

-Muito obrigado por me salvar, eu tenho que ir embora, tchau.-disse

-Quando alguém se apresenta, você tem que falar seu nome, menino mal educado que eu não sei o nome.- disse a Yunna.

Com uma segunda veia já estourada e morrendo quase de hemorragia, eu disse:

-Meu nome é Kuagara prazer.-falei isto, mas minha mente dizia para correr e atacá-las.-Vão fazer o treinamento?

As três balançaram a cabeça como positivo.

-Então nos vemos lá, bakaemo – falou Miho

-Tchau Kuagara-kun – disse Yunnna educadamente

-Bye bye, hermafrodita. –debochou Keiko

Bem eu fui ao encontro dos meus amigos. Com meus olhos em chama e com uma enorme necessidade de uma transfusão de sangue.

Assim voltei para o teste com meus amigos.

* * *

parte 3 

Após todos terminarem o teste e receberem os seus resultados, os que haviam passado foram levados para uma torre do castelo, aonde iriam se hospedar, já aqueles que não conseguiram os pontos necessários foram encaminhados para as suas residências.

Em seu quarto, Rukairo parecia não estar nada feliz por ter que dividi-lo com seu rival, Myul, embora também tivesse a companhia de seus amigos e do menino Ryu que parecia ser um pouco amigável, apesar de ter uma tremenda timidez.

"Que droga, como aquele idiota conseguiu passar no teste, pior por que tinham que colocar ele justamente no" meu "quarto, pensando bem, como foi que eu passei no teste se respondi apenas dez das cento e duas questões". – pensou

Ao olhar o rival percebeu que ele também estava pensando umas coisas parecidas com as dele, pois eu rosto estava totalmente retorcido de raiva da mesma forma quando os dois brigaram durante o intervalo do teste.

Koji, sentado em cima da cima, observou com um grande espanto que o Rukairo e o Myul finalmente estavam pensando (coisa que geralmente ambos tem preguiça de fazer). Sem ligar mais para os dois perguntou para kuagara:

-Quanto você tirou no teste?

-Tirei oito ponto um, e você quanto tirou? –perguntou o primo

-Tirei oito ponto trinta e sete. –respondeu o koji

-Eu tirei seis ponto noventa e oito – disse Rukairo entrando na conversa.

-Ué, mas apenas os alunos que acertassem setenta por cento das questões passariam – recrutou kuagara

-Acho que a examinadora sentiu pena e o deixou passar, ou ela está com interesse em você - disse Koji zoando do colega.

-Ah, quem se importa, o importante é que todos nós passamos.- falou Ruikaro-mas foi inacreditavel que você conseguiu passar Myul, apesar do tamanho de sua burrice,

-Se eu sou burro, você é um poporing com problemas celebrais, pois eu tirei uma nota maior que a sua. Acertei setenta por cento das questões, ou seja, tirei nota sete.- debochou Myul

-Seu maldito como ousa tirar uma nota maior que a minha - disse Ruikaro com uma voz que expresava inveja e raiva.

Percebendo que os dois iriam começar à descutir, koji e Kuagara se afastaram dos dois e foram conversar com o Ryu que ainda não havia dito nada na conversa que estavam tendo com o Myul e o Ruikaro. Os dois pegaram uns bancos e sentaram em volta da cama do jovem.

-oi, você se chama Ryu certo?- perguntou koji tentando iniciar um dialogo com o menino que parecia ser muito tímido.

-sim - respondeu o menino que estava sentado em cima de sua cama.

-meu nome é kuagara, tenho doze anos, vim de Geffen meu pai é um arquimago, enquanto minha mãe é uma caçadora e desejo me transformar em mago. – disse kuagara

-eu sou Koji, também tenho doze anos, venho de prontera, meu pai é um paladino e minha mãe é uma mestra -falou koji - Rukairo e Myul parem de brigar feitos dois drops e venha se apresentar ao Ryu –disse Koji para os dois que estavam se estrangulando numa batalha mortal.

-Cala a sua boca, emo. – disseram os dois rapazes

-Quem vocês ousam chamar de emo.- berrou Koji sorrindo, mas pensado "quando vocês estiverem de costa para mim, vou enfiar esporos venenosos em suas refeições."

Ignorando koji por completo, Rukairo e Myul sentaram em suas camas afastando se um do outro.

-Me chamo Rukairo, tenho doze anos, moro em Izlude, desejo virar um dos espadachins mais fortes do mundo - falou o garoto

-Meu nome é keigo, tenho doze anos, vivo em Izlude, e tenho a certeza absoluta de que vou ser o espadashin mais forte do mundo, pois se o mané ali do lado conseguir realizar este sonho impossivel dele, é claro que vou ser considerado o espadachins mais forte da galaxia, porque sou mil vezes mais forte do que o Rukairo.- disse o outro jovem

Vendo que todos já haviam se apresentados e por educação estavam esperando ele se apresentar abaixou a cabeça de modo que seus cabelos taparam o seu rosto e começou a falar:

-sou Ryu, tenho dez anos, moro com minha mãe, meu desejo é ser reconhecido pela minha força de vontade por minha mãe.

- o que você achou do teste, Ryu? – perguntou kuagara

-Eu achei bem fácil.- repondeu o tímido garoto

-quanto você tirou?- perguntou Myul

-Acertei todo o teste. – disse feliz, orgulhoso.

"Filho da pulga, como um menino deste jeito consegue tirar uma nota desta, sendo tão tímido e atrapalhado a ponto de ser atacado por porings".Pensou o grupo.

-Meu deus, já é tarde, devemos estar atrasados para o almoço. Em que lugar a examinadora disse que deveriamos no reunir para comer?

-ela disse que deveriamos ir para o salão principal, Myul - disse Koji

-Então vamos logo que estou com uma fome - falou kuagara após ouvir sua barriga roncar (pss este é o personagem do caio . , o garoto q soh se alimenta de vento)

Então koji,Rukairo,kuagara,Ryu e Myul saíram do quarto e foram para o salão onde eles fizeram a prova. As maiorias dos outros aprendizes já estavam no local, depois da chegada do ultímo grupo de aprendizes, o examinador Ichin entrou no salão e falou:

-boa tarde a todos, infelizmente o estoque de comida foi destruido por pecopecos.

-nãããooooo!!!!!, Malditos sejam os animais que roubaramo meu almoço, eu, kuagara, vou matá-los e fazer uma canja de galnha com farofa com eles. Huahuahuahuahuahua!!!! – disse com os olhos em chamas

-cala a boca infeliz e não me interrompa - falou ichin lançando um petrificar lvl 10 em Kuagara - como eu estava dizendo os pecopecos destruiram o nosso estoque de comida e apenas resta alimento suficiente para alimentar os examinadores...

-isto é injusto, por que apenas os emos dos examinadore... – tentou falar Myul, mas foi congelado, logo em seguida.

-se ferrou, se ferrou - disse Rukairo para Myul, embora o outro não pudesse escutar nada.

-então como só tem alimento para os examinadores vocês vão ter que sair do castelo e procurar seu próprio alimento. Depois de se alimentarem vocês deverão estar aqui neste salão para receber as próximas ordens.E os amigos destes dois animam que estão congelado e petrificado esperem o efeito da magia passar para irem procurar comidas.

Depois do efeito da magia acabar, Ryu, Myul, Rukairo, Koji. Kuagara foram atrás da refeição com Myul xingando o examinador a cada meia hora.

-ok, lets go – disse Kuagara animado após ter descongelado – Vamos atrás de comida.

-o congelamento e o frio afetaram o celebro dele? – perguntou Rukairo

- tenho certeza que afetou – respondeu Koji

-olha gente um poring – disse Kuagara apontando para uma bolota rosa quicante - Vou pega –lo. E sai correndo em direção do poring com a faca na mão.

Bate no poring, o poring chora e sai correndo, kuagara vai atrás dele, e grupo vai atrás do Kuagara.

Kuagara havia cercado o poring que estava encolhido embaixo de uma enorme arvore.

-huahuahuahua, agora teremos geléia de poring pro jantar – disse indo em direção ao pequeno.

De repente, aparece um poring grande, bem grande com uma cara de poucos amigos e ele fala:

-poi poi.

-olha, que guti guti um poring defendendo o fiote.- disse Koji

-que coisa mais gay – falou Rukairo

-mas vocês não têm um pingo de conhecimento, este não é um poring. É um mastering.

-E olha apareceram mais geléia para o jantar – disse Kuagara contando agora uma dúzia de porings que haviam a parecidos – um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez... ahhhh não, eu não tenho mais dedos.

- seu idiota não dá para contar todos eles com apenas as suas mãos –disse Myul – use as minhas também.

"Bakas" pensaram os outros três garotos e mais uma dúzia de porings.

- Vamos correr rápido – disse Koji puxando Kuagara e saindo correndo com os outros.

-Droga eles está nos alcançando – gritou Myul

-Olha uma bifurcação, vamos nos dividir –falou Ryu.

Numa retirada rápida, Koji e Myul foram para um caminho, Ryu e Kuagara para outro e Rukairo sozinho em outro caminho falou:

-Além de estar sozinho ainda tenho o mastering atrás de mim.

O resto do grupo correndo dos porings cada dupla em seu caminho até que eles se juntam perto de um rio.

-Droga um rio, precisamos matá-los – disse Koji.

-São quatro contra doze teremos algumas chances, poucas as teremos – disse Ryu.

-Então vamos logo – gritou Myul.

-É vamos acabar com essas geléias gostosas – falou Kuagara – E aproveitar que o mastering está com o Rukairo.

O grupo pensou e Ryu, Koji e Kuagara gritaram:

-Ahhhhh! O Rukairo! Precisamos voltar para ajudá-lo.

-Não vamos deixar ele morrer. – disse Myul

Enquanto isso, Rukairo estava correndo desesperadamente do mastering.

-Huhahuha! – riu o mastering, maléficamente.

-Desde quando mastering ri que nem humano? – perguntou Rukairo

-Sorry, errei o roteiro culpa destes escritor de fanfiction gay que está digitando.

-Ah ta.

-Ai! – disse à pessoa que Rukairo havia derrubado, quando estava correndo do mastering, após de questioná-lo pelo fato dele falar.

-Desculpe-me, mas estou com pressa. – disse Rukairo

-Hein? – disse a jovem olhando para traz e vendo que Rukairo estava fugindo do mastering.

-Ah! Mastering socorro!! – gritava a garota

-Bem vinda ao grupo dos fugitivos. – disse Rukairo

-Oh, oh – disse a garota olhando para a cabeça de Rukairo.

-Como? – perguntou ele olhando para cima vendo o mastering saltando.

-URGH! – exclamou ao ser esmagado pelo mastering que ficou pulando em seu estômago.

Após o mastering se cansar de brincar com sua nova cama elástica, ele pula em cima da garota só que ela desvia e vai até Rukairo perguntando:

-Você está bem?

-Não só estou cuspindo sangue pela boca – debochou ele.

-Sangue... . – disse a garota logo depois desmaiando.

-Ei garota você está legal? – diz ele cutucando a cabeça da garota.

-Poi – diz o poring com raiva por ter perdido sua cama elástica.

-He – disse Rukairo pegando sua faca.

"Bem vou atacar com uma estocada rápida" pensou ele em quanto o mastering pensava "PULAR, BRINCAR, PULAR".

Assim Rukairo o atacou com uma estocada, mas o mastering escapou indo para o lado, aproveitando esta brecha Rukairo atacou horizontalmente fazendo um leve dano no mastering.

O mastering com raiva deu em Rukairo um golpe forte que taca contra a árvore.

-Me... – não deu tempo de continuar e ele foi tacado com força direto para o chão.

-Lembre-se da aula n°8 seu baka – disse uma voz dentro da cabeça de Rukairo.

-Hum quando um oponente ataca concentra sua força em um ponto e depois ataca – lembrava-se Rukairo.

-Hã, que aconteceu? – disse à garota que havia desmaiado.

-Que bom você acordou, me ajude com o mastering – gritou Rukairo.

-Sangue na sua ca.b..e...ç...a – disse a garota apontando para a cara de Rukairo, logo depois desmaiando.

-Que droga, logo agora que eu bolei um plano – disse Rukairo.

O mastering sem entender nada ataca sua cama elástica para pular mais só que ela escapa de seu golpe tentando dar uma facada na cabeça do mastering, que pega seu braço e o joga no chão.

-Eu não desistirei – falou Rukairo.

Usando a mão esquerda Rukairo tenta um ataque direto só que o mastering engoli sua faca e Rukairo se ajoelha no chão dizendo:

-Acabe logo com isso, pelo menos terei uma morte honrada por não ter desistido.

O mastering está pronto para atacar, quando um vulto aparece atrás dele dizendo:

-**SONIC BLOW!**


End file.
